


Touch / If Love is the answer you're home

by funkyficker, Tyrelliot (SlashShips)



Series: Tyrelliot Songfics [1]
Category: Mr.Robot
Genre: English is not my native language, M/M, Mr.Robot centric, Spoilers 2° season final, grammar is horrible bit I tried my best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkyficker/pseuds/funkyficker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashShips/pseuds/Tyrelliot
Summary: Hello,Tyrell Wellick.I’m Vice President of Technology.Those were his first words,Robot almost laughed to hear it, the flirtation and the use of terms that only two techies would know in order to extend a bridge to his objective because that was Elliot for the Swedish, his target .Although the hacker had hardly noticed the smile and the brightness of the eyes that the other man showed him, but Robot didn't go unnoticed, in fact he mentally took note about it ."Tyrell Wellick,vice president in Technology"he could be useful, also he is hot as hell.Yes,Robot noticed how attractive the executive is,he has eyes and damn it! he is human too. Is he?.





	Touch / If Love is the answer you're home

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Touch/Si el amor es la respuesta tú eres mi hogar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409050) by [funkyficker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkyficker/pseuds/funkyficker), [Tyrelliot (SlashShips)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashShips/pseuds/Tyrelliot). 



> English it's not my first language so be gentle,if anybody want to help me about grammar,comment me and I'll be glad to take your advices.  
> If you want to hear it,there is a podfic: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tnvbzBsgXSM  
> If you love Tyrelliot join us :https://www.facebook.com/groups/Tyrelliot

If you want to hear it:

  
_Touch, I remember touch_  
_Touch_  
_Touch, I remember touch_  
_Where do I belong?_

 _What is it? Who?_ Robot can tell the exact moment that he was born, in which he became independent as a different entity, strange to its source, nevertheless it was part of him, of Elliot, he existed because it had to protect him and to help him achieve what he wanted and he did not dared to achieve.But that does not answer the question, it's not as if he really cared, he did not have the same urgency to fit into a label or avoid loneliness like his counterpart so much insisted on achieving, a way out of loneliness,he didn't care at all, the only thing that mattered was the objective, to destroy ECorp, to start a new world from the ashes.  
  
_Hello,Tyrell Wellick.I’m Vice President of Technology._  
  
Those were his first words,Robot almost laughed to hear it, the flirtation and the use of terms that only two techies would know in order to extend a bridge to his objective because that was Elliot for the Swedish, _his target_ .Although the hacker had hardly noticed the smile and the brightness of the eyes that the other man showed him, but Robot didn't go unnoticed, in fact he mentally took note about it .  
_Tyrell Wellick,vice president in Technology_ ,he could be useful, also he is hot as hell.Yes,Robot noticed how attractive the executive is,he has eyes and damn it! he is human too. _Is he?._  
  
He was already getting it .Elliot had accepted his invitation collaborating with him.Both working together as they had to be.After all that was the reason why he existed by which he was born.  
  
_Easy come ,easy go_ or at least that's what he lets Elliot believe, he already had an ace up his sleeve for the boy to return to the team,there is nothing he could not handle, he was going to rest or that was what he had planned when _Tyrell Wellick's men_ ... yes, _again_ that name.I think it's time to tell you that this name will listen or read a lot because this is a romantic story between Robot and Tyrell, it is in the tags even if the hacker doesn't realize of what was happening between his other personality and the executive does not mean that it has not happened something more.Especially when a certain Swede made a demonstration of _power and need_ to him,Yes.When I say _him_ I mean Robot, we all know what that Elliot saw and rejected but .What about Robot ?.

 

 _Touch_  
_I need something more_  
_I remember touch_  
I need something more in my life

 

 If he’d ever believed that the Swede might be useful,Now he is sure of it, after all, someone was needed from within to corrupt a whole system, a Trojan horse, and better if it was from the high spheres. Elliot would not understand, the poor boy was so afraid to relate to other people that to ask him to play with the executive would be like asking a baby to run when he did not even crawl, he had to do it himself.  
  
The opportunity came a few days after the hacker fell directly into the trap of the executive. _Rather than a pretty face_ Robot would have commented if he could appear when he wanted to Elliot.  
  
It had occurred to Tyrell that it would be a good idea to go through his flat as if he were passing by his neighborhood, quite _casual_ , not stalker at all.Of course Mr.Robot received him as he deserved with the smoke of his cigar filling his face and a confident expression that intrigued the executive.  
  
I won't tell you that it didn't end as Tyrell expected, what I will tell you is that he seemed quite satisfied with the outcome of his casual visit to the hacker, even when they had barely shared a few sentences.  
  
Robot had the executive eating out of his hand, he was so docile once he thought he could get what he wanted, almost even _tender ._ For Robot is like seeing a spoiled child having the toy he always wanted.The hacker can't wait to break his illusion when everything is over.  
  
The real test came when Elliot was in detox,there were times when Robot could not control what he was letting the boy through, dreams and hallucinations were areas he sometimes could not handle, Tyrell sitting in his apartment with the key in his hands was a metaphor that Elliot did not understand.It was better that way, the boy was not yet ready to know the truth, What Robot was . _Who was him?._  
  
The executive didn't stop from appearing in the places he least expected but of course he can always take advantage of his access at Steel Mountain, it would have been better if he were there managing the threads of the conversation, but it was the kiddo's turn.After all he was only to help him,he was the prophet and Elliot his God. _Is he?_ .  
  
After Steel Mountain's unsuccessful attempt to destroy the files, Robot realised that they needed the Dark Army resources for their plan works, but there was more to worry about: _Elliot_ ,Yes,the boy has cried since the death of that girl,he felt guilty because he couldn’t save her.He had distracted himself so much with that matter that he no longer supported the true goal _Save the world, create a new world_ , when you had this kind of scale. How could you think of an one life?What value would a number have in a whole system?.

  
_Touch_  
_I remember touch_  
_Pictures came with touch_  
_A painter in my mind_ _  
_ _Tell me what you see_

  
_Shadows, blurred figures whispering, groans_ .Almost.For a moment Elliot saw them, or at least he thought that  because before he could even get close to the place he was torn out by a loud sound and he _woke up._  
  
  
The boy will never know that these are memories.Memories stored in his unconscious where is difficult for Robot to reach them.Although little by little he is get them.

 

 _A tourist in a dream_  
_A visitor it seems_  
_A half-forgotten song_ _  
_ _Where do I belong?_

 

Yes, one of the few advantages of Elliot in mourning is that _going out_ is easier,usually he had to cover his tracks, he went out at night or when the other was distracted by  hallucinations he create so that he didn't realize that he was acting for his account but in that moment he didn't even bother. Perhaps it was this confidence that allowed more encounters than necessary with a certain executive, Robot wouldn't accept that they were _unnecessary_ since the Swede had become the _bishop_ of his game against Evil Corp, his Trojan horse, someone who had to secure entry to the system.Besides, he was ... _entertained_ .

Mr.Robot only needed to say something to him and he says everything he knew.He likes show off.Although lately he was a little nervous, almost susceptible, to be replaced by the one called Scotty?or was it Scooby? Robot didn't understand why he gave so much importance to someone with a dog name.Much as he had to accept that it could be very dangerous for his plan If Scooby will come in charge before he executes his plan.  
  
With an anxious Tyrell,the boy was wondering at everything, he being no longer ... entertained.The meetings with Tyrell stopped spreading.

 _A_ _pitty_ Robot thought, who had enough with the character of Elliot to put up with someone else.

  
  
_Tell me what you see_  
_I need something more_

  
  
_Threats_.When he heard what Tyrell said to him .He almost laughed at that and with a couple of sentences Mr.Robot put him in place.

 _You'll realize that the only thing to do in your position when it comes to me is nothing_.

These words were enough to defeat him but the other followed him,He expected the same bullshit when ...

  
_"So much depends_  
_upon_  
_a red wheel_  
_barrow_  
_glazed with rain_  
_water_  
_beside the white_  
chickens"

 

 _"A reminder of what I never want to become."_ Said Tyrell to him.For Robot his declaration of fate and that there was something between them was nothing otherworldly but the poem and the way Tyrell expressed himself was ... _real_ , There were no masks, he had opened before him, _fragile and rebellious_ against becoming his father. Was not he himself the denial of Edward Alderson the paternal figure? Both were negatives of photos against becoming a copy of the original. _Was he the original? Was he Real? A one?._

 

 _Kiss_  
_Suddenly alive_  
_Happiness arrive_ _  
_ _Hunger like a storm_

 

His thoughts were interrupted by the warmth of those hands surrounding his face, the unutterable and exquisite aroma flooding his system. _Adoration and devotion_ expressed by those lips against his own.  
  
_Seconds, minutes_ he was getting _lost_ in the other, he was lowering his defenses.He couldn’t _Not now_ with the clock running around to run his plan, there was no time to continue in romantic plan as much as He would ... _like_ .  
  
He left Tyrell with a couple of indications and a twinkle in his eyes as a promise that everything would be explained at another time.

 

 _How do I begin?_  
_A room within a room_  
_A door behind a door_  
_Touch, where do you lead?_ _  
_ _I need something more_

 

Of course one of his vigilantes would be at the doors of his apartment _“So romantic”_ .  
  
Something went wrong, very wrong .Elliot kissed Darlene and with it came doubts, he was approaching the truth, the base from which Robot had been created was beginning to totter, he would be discovered.  
  
When he saw the tomb and heard the shouting of his counterpart, he thought that his end had come. _Darkness_ .  
  
Yes there was an ending but not his own only the one of the _paternal_ image he had developed from the other, he was no longer the shadow of Edward Alderson's denial, he was _alive_ , he was a one. _Somebody._  
  
The kiddo had shown everything to Tyrell, he didn't have to be a genius to realize that there was an understanding between them, Elliot always liked the problems and the Swede was in the flesh.  
  
_It's time_ .Robot told him what he had to say while he was working on codes.  
  
_It's almost as if it had come to life._ Yes, Tyrell understood, _perhaps_ .

  
_Tell me what you see_ _  
_ _I need something more_

  
  
_Trusting_ .He didn't do it in his short existence ,he analyzed, planned, moved the chess pieces as there were convenient but Did he trust in someone? .

To have faith in someone or even to consider someone worthy that was went further than his limits.  
  
He gave him the weapon, he needed someone to protect his plan, the other received it as if it was facing a sacred decree.  
_Do you know how to shoot?_ Mr.Robot asked him and smiled at his expression because he was apologizing for not being able to satisfy him.  
  
_Okay, I'll show you_ Robot said to him approaching him,putting the pistol in his hands,standing on his back and giving directions.  
  
First shot, _error._

Second shot, _error_.

Tyrell became impatient. _Relax, relax, wait, focus on your target and shoot_ Robot whisper in his ear guiding his hands.  
  
The air became dense and _warm_ , he listened the yearning coming from Tyrell,to feel him, to melt with him, to be consumed by him, his eyes bright and veiled, _beautiful_ , his whole body expressing devotion, surrendering to him as a believer to his _God_ .He was, Mr.Robot was a God and Tyrell became a God too since they executed the code that action began a new world, his _follower_ , his _partner_ , his ... _lover_ .

  
_Home, hold on_  
_If you love the answer, you're home; hold on_  
_If you love the answer, you're home; hold on_  
_If you love the answer, you're home; hold on_  
_If you love the answer, you're home; hold on_  
_If you love the answer, you're home; hold on_  
_If you love the answer, you're home; hold on_  
_If you love the answer, you're home; hold on_ _  
_ _If you love the answer, you're ..._

  
  
Tyrell became the face of 5/9, the FBI had proven to be able to add 2 + 2 and they knew that it was the Swede who allowed FSociety to enter that gave way to hacking, far from the murder charge he had. Dark Army was responsible for getting them a safe place.  
It took them three days to plan phase 2, the stage of contention had arrived, they had already eliminated the virtual data,the next step is delete the physical nothing they couldn't handle.  
  
It's clear those days were more than work, being away from the world, synchronized in a goal created a _comfortable environment_ .Robot would call it _playing the happy house_ or _the honeymoon stage_ , no matter what he called it, the true was that he hadn't been awake in such a long time.It took effort to avoid himself _rest,_ especially when the warmth of Tyrell's arms held him and his voice caressed every corner of his mind, relaxing it, creating exits that Mr.Robot closed with whatever he had :memories, ideas, words and nonsense phrases that the other collected vehemently.  
  
_Elliot * jag är kär i dig._

Robot didn’t need to know swedish to understand what those words meant, especially if the other repeated his name like a mantra _Elliot, Elliot ,Elliot_ but it's him. _Is his name?Is Elliot ?._ _  
_

  
_Touch, sweet touch_  
_You've given me too much to feel_  
_Sweet touch_ _  
_ _You've almost convinced me_ _I'm real_

  
  
The boy wanted to know where Tyrell was, Robot didn't understand why it was so important to him, how much had they been related? An hour?. However, no matter how much he tried to reason with the other, he again insisted on finding Tyrell.Of course he wouldn't do it, he had everything under control,He didn't know where the Swede was, he could be in China drinking tea with Whiterose right now, it was better in that way.Stage two musn't be exposed or damaged and less _for himself._  
  
He had to give in, to be fair the boy put him in an extreme situation, Yes.He knew how to get attention even when Mr.Robot isn’t the easy type to break but _prison does miracles_  .Yes.The jail, kiddo had put them there, when he was supposed to be leading a revolution, _but no_ , he was there, locked up, following a routine that made him _unstable._ _  
_ He negotiated with the other, if kiddo wanted to talk to Tyrell so he would.Robot contact with Dark Army and they were in charge of connecting it to a secure line.But of course, how could it be sure if the person who was on the other line was Tyrell?The Swede could not speak for more than a minute with him without telling him how much he loved _bla bla bla_.

Robot literally had to close his mouth if he's tired of that,but that wasn't possible, they weren't together,he wasn't in front of him to stamp him against the wall and make him forget how to speak.  
  
The truth was that he missed him,it's not as if that statement were coming out of his lips, after all, the time would come when they’ll see each other again and they can finish what they had started that night, _the night that they became in Gods._

  
  
_I need something more_  
_I need something ... more_

  
  
It's funny how the things you thought controlled came down like what you planned carefully turned against you by your own actions.

 _Boom_ .A shot, _accomplished goal_.

 _I taught him well_   Robot thought meanwhile he saw himself falling on the floor.

  
_You did this to yourself, Elliot._  
  
Yes, he did it to himself, by his actions, the boy was part of him, and now lying on that dirty floor more than ever he was clear that he had to get rid of him.He though but _Was it necessary?_ He was dying.At least no one going to stop the plan even himself.  
  
_Darkness._

**Author's Note:**

> * jag är kär i dig : I love you (In a romantic way).


End file.
